Diabetes mellitus is an insidious disease which affects more than 15 million Americans. About 1.5 million of these are Type I diabetics (insulin-dependent) and 12 to 14 million are Type II diabetics (noninsulin-dependent). The characteristics of diabetes include chronic and persistently high levels of glucose in blood and in urine. Although urine glucose has been used to monitor glucose levels, the measurement of blood glucose is more reliable and logistically feasible. Blood glucose has therefore become the most commonly followed clinical marker for monitoring the progress of diabetes (and other diseases) to determine treatment and control protocols. Glucose levels are routinely measured in doctors' offices, clinical laboratories, and hospitals. However, the most convenient and important measuring is in-home self-monitoring of blood glucose levels by the patients themselves to permit adjustment of the quantities of insulin and hypoglycemics administered. Such self-monitoring is known as self-monitored blood glucose. Normal blood glucose levels in humans are in the 70-100 mg/dl range and in the 160-200 mg/dl range after a heavy meal.
There are many products for diabetes related testing of glucose for diagnostic and monitoring purposes. These products range from skin swabs, reagent test strips, portable electronic meters, sensors and other instruments, lancets and needles of various shapes and sizes, syringes and other paraphernalia. Most of the currently available technologies, especially for self-monitored blood glucose measurements, are not satisfactory because they require some kind of deep lancing or finger stick with associated pain and sometimes excessive bleeding.
The smallest lancet or needle currently marketed for blood sampling has a diameter between 300 micrometers and 500 micrometers, and is constructed of stainless steel with beveled edges. Due to the large cross-section of these lancets, fingertip lancing is painful is and frequent lancing causes calluses, impairment of the use of hands, psychological trauma and other unpleasant consequences. Further, blood samples recovered from the patient must be transferred to a test strip or cartridge for assaying analyte concentrations. Obtaining blood samples by lancing and performing the analysis can be messy as well as painful for the patient.